


Never Minded

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top!Julian, bottom!Clark, it's what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Clark didn't mind what position they were in, as long as Julian enjoyed it.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Kudos: 3





	Never Minded

Julian spanked Clark’s thigh as he ran his lips up Clark’s shaft. His tongue twirled over the swollen, pink head of Clark’s handsome length. A shiver rattled through Clark’s ribs as his heart began to beat faster. Julian sucked on the top and Clark rolled his head backwards with a sigh. He could feel Julian’s chuckle against his sensitive cock. He dragged his lips down to Clark’s balls and played with them, hand stroking him gently. Then Julian hooked his arm under one of Clark’s legs and lifted it up to his shoulder. Julian tugged him forward. Clark eased himself lower in the plush chair of their living room so his ass was right in front of Julian’s mouth. Julian hummed. “Yummy,” Julian murmured into Clark’s thigh. Julian said that so many times about his body but it never failed to make him go red faster than he already was. As he kneaded Clark’s balls, earning the slightest pleasured squirm from him, Julian nibbled on his meaty inner thigh. His teeth left a trail of heat until Julian had his nose against the space between Clark’s balls and asshole. Then, Clark felt the tip of Julian’s tongue brush against his entrance. A short gasp jumped through him.

They didn’t do this often. Julian liked being fucked until he was going to break. Clark treated Julian’s pleasure like it was his own. He never minded much what position they were in or what roles they took, as long as Julian was crying out in absolute bliss. But there were days when Clark wanted to lean back and let Julian have his way with him. And there were days when Julian wanted to give his ass a break. Clark was more than willing to turn himself over to Julian in this way.

Julian buried his face into Clark’s ass cheeks, eyes flitting closed as he opened his mouth and lapped him up. Thunder and lightning arched through Clark’s spine. He pressed his face into the chair’s cushioned back. His legs closed around Julian’s face, earning a triumphant little giggle, which Clark felt every vibration of. Julian’s fingers sank into Clark’s thigh as he unfurled his tongue in perfect waves against Clark’s eager hole. “Oh my god,” Clark whimpered. “Oh my god,” he repeated, the last syllable extending longer and longer when Julian closed his lips around his hole and sucked lightly.

“You enjoying yourself, babe?” Julian asked, biting down on one of the cheeks. He traced tender circles against Clark with his thumb. Clark nodded, breath trembling with the rest of his body. “Good, good,” Julian purred then went back in with the hunger of a man who hadn’t had fresh meat in a few years.

Clark twisted and turned as Julian played with him. There was a thin sheen of sweat over his heaving chest and he was getting damper the longer Julian refused to come up for air. He had his hands twined through Julian’s hair, clenching and unclenching depending on what new direction Julian’s lips took him to. And Julian didn’t stay on his asshole too much. He ventured away to places he knew would get Clark to quiver and moan and mumble breathless praises that were no more than phrases and half-syllables. He moved to his thighs, chewing until bruised and spanking until red. “God, you’re so fucking delicious,” Julian said over and over again. “You’re my favorite meal of the day.” His tongue ran over spit drenched skin, catching his balls, and then back to his cock. Clark was half-delirious from Julian’s dribbling mouth and throat all around him that he almost didn’t feel the first finger push through him. There was too much pleasure going on. He could only hope that he gave Julian his much whenever the tables were turned.

“Oh Clark, yes.” Julian murmured into Clark’s clenched stomach, his moan still crackling through his lips. Julian’s middle finger was in and rubbing his prostate up and down. “I love to hear you, baby. Let me know how much you love it.” Julian slid back down to catch Clark’s rock-hard cock into his mouth, turning his head as he went down and then turned it again as he went up. Another finger joined the first and Julian was more enthusiastic with his thrusts and more creative with the curves he drew inside of Clark. Clark let Julian hear every ounce of how much he loved it. He wasn’t as loud as Julian was but he wasn’t silent by any means. Julian was just more coherent.

Clark never begged. He was never impatient for a climax. Pleasure was pleasure and as long as Julian kept giving it to him, he found no reason to complain. So, when Julian pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his tongue again, Clark let him have it. He was twitching with lust while Julian continued to draw this out with his mouth. His mind was a blank slate of pleasure with the shape of Julian’s lips and tongue etched into it. He huffed and panted, trying to keep his racing heart going and preparing it for another sprint.

Finally, Julian pulled away after a few enthused kisses to his hole and a few more bites of his thighs. The heat stayed with him. It was in every pulse that reached his bruises. It was in the crooked inhales and exhales that passed his lips. It was in the imprint of Julian’s mouth on everything he had on his hips. It was in how he could barely keep his legs upright and his body from slinking to the living room floor. Julian returned within a matter of seconds but it felt like no time had passed.

Light, tender kisses sprinkled themselves on Clark’s torso, then neck, then chin, then lips. His legs were held aloft in Julian’s gentle, but firm, grip. Clark caught Julian’s face in his hands. He stared at those proficient lips and then back to the amorous gaze of Julian Larson. Clark was tired. His body ached for release. He’d been wrung out without being dried. Still, energy bloomed and burned through his bloodstream when Julian smiled. “You ready?” Clark could only nod in awe. Julian entered him with a smooth roll of his hips, eyes never leaving his, even as Clark’s faded into black for a spell. Julian moaned into Clark’s cheek, punctuating it with a messy kiss. He began to thrust, slowly gaining tempo with every grunt. One hand stayed on the back of Julian’s neck while the other reached down to his pert ass and Clark squeezed. Julian chuckled.

“Just like that,” Clark groaned, “keep doing that.”

Julian obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to on repeat while writing this:  
> Everytime We Touch by Cascada


End file.
